This invention relates to the thrust bearings of the type wherein separate bearing blocks or pads are each movably supported within a supporting member. The movable support for each bearing block usually consists of an arched pivot or knob in the center of the block enabling it to tilt under the influence of the pressure in an oil film between the bearing block and the opposite bearing surface. Sliding pivots prevent the bearing block from rotating about the pivot or knob. Such thrust bearings are commonly referred to as tilting-pad thrust bearings or bearings of the Michell type.
In order to obtain an even distribution in loads carried by the various bearing blocks, it is desirable to support the blocks in a manner so that they present the same height to the bearing surface. This is difficult to achieve to a satisfactory degree, especially in those applications where high demands are placed on the bearing such as in large turbines and large machines. One attempt at providing effective distribution of loads on such a bearing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,431.
In addition to obtaining distribution of the load on the bearing, it is also frequently desired to direct the bearing pressure in one direction or the other and to be able to axially displace a shaft, as, for example, for controlling a disconnectable clutch.